1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of otology instruments and implants and is particularly directed toward a myringotomy tube.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous different configured myringogomy tubes have heretofore been patented. See, for example, the U.S. Pat. No. 3,807,409 to Paparella, and particularly the "other publications" listed under the heading "References Cited" thereof. Additionally, a U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,380 to Heros and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 239,330 to Shea disclose myringotomy tubes for the same general purpose as herein disclosed. However, none of the above mentioned patents suggest or disclose applicant's device.
Several problems prevail in the state of the art with myringotomy tubes. A few of these problems are: first, the internal fluid pressure often extrudes the device or prosthesis outwardly into the auditory canal. This problem is well known to those skilled in the art and it is called spontaneous extrusion of the prosthesis and this inimical situation usually occurs prematurely which of course presents further complications.
A second well known problem involves the initial insertion of the prosthesis into the tympanic membrane. As pointed out in the Paparella U.S. Pat. No. 3,807,409, this is complicated by the fact that the ear canal is a small, tortuous path which makes it difficult to both see and manipulate instruments in the confined space. In order to overcome these problems, a relatively large wound opening into the tympanic membrane is first incised, and then the prosthesis placed therein. Since the wound opening is usually oversize, the spontaneous extrusion of the prosthesis is simpler than it would otherwise be.
A third problem involves the difficulty experienced in removing the prosthesis from the tympanic membrane in those cases where the condition has been cured prior to the spontaneous extrusion of the prosthesis. The removal is normally accomplished by grasping the outer flange of the prosthesis with small forceps which are pulled outwardly. Unfortunately, this procedure often results in injury to the tympanic membrane while attempting to accomplish removal.